This invention generally relates to a system and method for controlling work machine functions and, more particularly to methods for automating work machine functions that are performed on a repetitive basis.
A variety of work machines are utilized for construction and excavation work. Examples of such machines include excavators, wheel loaders, front shovels and front end loaders. Each one of these types of machines includes a work implement so that a variety of tasks can be performed. The work implement is supported by a plurality of linkages.
The machine operator typically uses a plurality of levers to manipulate the work implement and supporting linkage into a variety of positions to perform the various tasks that are required on a typical earth moving job. A major shortcoming of current arrangements is that the operator typically experiences fatigue from the repetitive and continuous movement of the levers to perform various work functions on a job site. This is especially true when certain functions are repeated many times during a typical work day.
Another shortcoming of conventional arrangements is that an operator must be highly skilled in order to accurately and efficiently perform the various work functions using the work machine. The size, power and expense of typical work machines requires a highly skilled operator to avoid potential damage to the machine or other equipment on a job site. An operator also must develop skills at manipulating the plurality of levers in specific sequences and with specific timing in order to efficiently perform various work functions.
There is a need for simplifying the tasks of operating heavy duty work machinery. Minimizing operator fatigue will not only improve working conditions for the operator, but will also enhance the efficient use of the work machinery during a typical day.
This invention addresses that need by providing a system and control methods for automating certain work functions.
In general terms, this invention is a system for automating work machine functions. The work machine includes a work implement that is supported by a plurality of linkages and is moveable into a plurality of positions to accomplish necessary work functions. The work machine includes an operator interface that has at least one operator switch that is selectively activated by the operator to generate a command to automate a desired work function. A system controller interprets the command from the operator switch and determines whether preselected conditions necessary to perform the desired work function exist. Once the controller has confirmed that the necessary conditions have been met, the controller controls the work machine so that the desired work function is performed automatically responsive to the single switch activation by the operator.
In another aspect of this invention, the system controller determines when the work implement is within a predetermined range of positions, which may introduce undesirable machine performance. The system controller modifies the operator switch signals for moving the work implement through the predetermined range such that the work machine is stabilized while performing the desired work function.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiments. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.